


The Sue White Thing

by Sarren



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Crack, F/M, Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did happen between Sue White and Guy that Guy didn't want people to know about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sue White Thing

**Author's Note:**

> While the sex is consensual, the opening scene depicts a character waking up tied to a bed after getting drunk.

Jeezus, it felt like he had a hundred midgets on speed hammering away in his head. Guy blinked open bleary eyes and tried to work out where he was. He remembered some competition with Mac about who could drink the most Guinness while hopping on one leg, and then Mac going on and on like a little girl about how Sue White wouldn't leave him alone, and Guy saying something about how he'd take care of that, because what are mates for, and after that it was all a bit of a blank.

He tried to sit up, only to realise with a flash of fear – not fear, adrenaline! - that he was tied down, face down, on the bed. Shit, where the hell was he, and why couldn't he remember anything? He tugged on the ties but while they didn't hurt, they didn't give at all. Actually, he wouldn't mind getting some of those, whatever they were. Then he tried to pull his legs up under him and it suddenly sank home that he was spreadeagled over some stranger's bed with, fucking hell, was that a pillow his absolutely not getting aroused cock was pushing into?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Help!" he called, abandoning his pride. "Help me!"

The door opened immediately. Adrenaline was absolutely gushing through him now, and Guy craned his head around to see who...

...and then sagged back onto the bed with relief because it was only Sue White, god, and he'd been thinking -

She sauntered into his line of vision and draped herself over the edge of a dressing table. She was wearing a men's satin bathrobe and smoking a cigar, taking deep, evidently satisfying drags on it and pursing her lips to create smoke rings as she exhaled.

Guy squinted up at her, wondering what the hell was going through her nutty little head. Was that a_ moustache _drawn on her lip with felt tip pen?

"Is my sexy little donkey man awake, then?" she crooned.

What? "Let me go!" Guy demanded, pulling ineffectually on the ties.

Sue White looked for a moment like she was considering it. Then she pursed her lips. "No."

"No, seriously. Let me go."

"Ah." She paused, contemplated him for a while. "No."

"This is kidnapping. I'll have you arrested!"

"I think you'll find I have video evidence of your begging me to tie you up and have my wicked way with you," she announced airily, "and that's just what I'm a-gonna do."

Okay, maybe a tiny bit afraid now – a really, really tiny bit. Guy watched her pick up a riding crop from the dressing table and slap it suggestively against her bare thigh, her gaze contemplatively on his arse.

"I fucking didn't agree to that," Guy said, writhing against his bonds, jeezus, he was fucking naked, what the hell?

"No? No? No? No? No?" Sue White looked disconcerted for a moment. "Well, we'll see how we go, shall we?"

"No we bloody won't! Let me go, you mad woman," Guy yelled, and then yelped as the riding crop smacked across his arse, just hard enough to sting. "Ow, enough," he said, absolutely not in a giving in sort of way.

"Are you sure?" Sue White looked disappointed.

"Yes!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra?"

The riding crop swished down and Guy instinctively shut his eyes and cringed, but the end of it merely trailed along the crack of his bum, lightly dipping down to whisper along his balls. Guy jerked in reaction. Jeezus, that felt good. No, NOT good, BAD. He tried to jerk his legs together, starting to feel really, scarily vulnerable when he realised he couldn't move his thighs at all. He was – completely open – to whatever she wanted to do him.

His stupid cock was hardening in spite of him. He closed his eyes and willed his erection to go away. He didn't think clearly when he was horny; he had a tendency to agree to, well, pretty much anything.

OH HOLY FUCK. Sue White was sliding the bathrobe from her shoulders and she was wearing some sort of really hot leather harness thing around her boobs, making them jut forward, the nipples hard and glistening, but Guy only got a fleeting look at that eyeful before his eyes fixated on the other part of the harness, that wrapped around her waist and between perfect thighs and had attached to it… "OH FUCK NO, NEVER, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE," Guy yelled, trying to crawl away as Sue White crawled onto the bed and moved towards him with tiger-like movements, the attachment bobbing along with her. Guy couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Rape!" Guy yelled. "Help! Rape!"

"Oh, hush," Sue White said, taking hold of his balls and squeezing slightly. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to stick that club up my arsehole, you stupid cunt," Guy yelled, and then gasped as he felt the flick of the riding crop lightly across his bum again. "And stop doing that as well," he added, just managing to stop himself from humping the pillow.

"You sure?" Sue White asked, and then his balls were lightly tapped with the crop, and Guy couldn't help jerking into the pillow.

"Yes, I'm sure," he gasped.

"Oh, well," she said, sounding disappointed. "We'll see if you change your mind."

Guy realised that he couldn't see her anymore. He craned his head around until he could just see out of the corner of his eye her kneeling between his legs, doing something with her hands. He couldn't see what.

"What are you doing?" he said nervously.

"Just relax," Sue White said. "I'm going to rock your world."

"I'd rather you didn't, thanks all the same," Guy said, but even he could tell that wasn't a definitive no. He'd certainly push the issue if someone said that to him, so he didn't blame Sue White at all when he felt her move closer, touching his thighs, and then something cold and slippery dripped down his arse- crack, and fuck, it's not like he didn't know where this was going. He started to lose his erection and opened his mouth to say no for real. Without warning, at least two fingers slid straight into him and went straight for his prostate and oh my fucking god!!!! Guy tried to rear up but he was still immobilised and those fingers, oh fuck, those fingers were twisting in him, loosening him. All he could think was, how had he not known how brilliant this would feel? Then there was a burn as she forced him open more somehow, and he yelped, and then Sue White was hushing him, soothing him, telling him how hot he looked. Guy couldn't help preening, damn right he looked good, and then the brilliant fingers were taken away and Guy absolutely did not make a complaining noise. Then Sue White was lying on top of him, her boobs pressed against his back, her fake dick sliding easily in the goop between his arse cheeks. Hell, how much of the stuff was he covered in anyway?

"How you doin' there, cowboy?" she whispered against his ear.

"Fine," Guy said, annoyed that she was making him admit it.

"So, we're good to go, then?"

What did the bitch want him to say? He wasn't fucking going to beg, that's for sure. "Whatever," he said, trying to sound like he didn't care either way.

"Really," she said, and bit his ear. Hard.

Guy yelped. "What the fuck?"

"Shh," Sue White murmured, licking his ear, soothing the bite, sucking on the lobe, god that felt good, sticking her tongue inside his ear and wiggling it. Guy jerked his head away.

Hmm," she said thoughtfully, and Guy shivered. What the hell was she planning now? Then couldn't help holding his breath in anticipation as she licked her way down his spine, pausing to lap at his coccyx until he was twitching at the sensation, then fuck, along his arse crack and inside it, holding his cheeks further apart as she lapped at his hole. She was making pleased sounds as though it was turning her on. She was sucking it and tonguing around it and putting her tongue in and it was all totally gross except how it felt fucking fantastic and she'd won, she'd fucking won, she could have anything she fucking wanted from him, and she knew it, the kinky Scotch bitch.

And then that fantastic, wonderful sensation stopped and Sue White said, "well, about time!" Guy tensed as he felt something large and blunt pushing against his arsehole and Sue White said "trust me." Guy nearly laughed, because he didn't trust Sue White at all, except she had totally kept her word and hadn't done anything he hadn't agreed to and so far everything had felt fucking good. In fact, if she stopped now he might have to kill somebody, probably her, but then she couldn't do this anymore, so more likely Martin. But then the dildo was pushing into him, sliding easily at first but it was too big. He felt himself tensing, but then Sue White slapped his arse and the sting from that went straight to his cock and he gasped, and she pushed, and then he felt leather and warm skin on his arse, and all the breath went out of his body in a rush.

"There we go, stud," Sue White said, sounding way too self satisfied, and before Guy could think of something clever to say, she rocked back, and then forward again and suddenly he was being fucked.

He, Guy Secretan, was getting fucked.

Not at all gently. Guy thought about protesting because it bloody wasn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world, and actually, ow, but then Sue White shifted about and the angle changed. Suddenly she was hitting his prostate best three out of five. Guy couldn't help groaning because fucking hell, he'd never felt _anything_ like this; he couldn't get enough. Sue White was making yelping sounds as she bounced about behind him and he was close, he was really close. Then she made a high pitched squealing noise and shuddered hard against him. Guy yelled "oi, don't forget about me," because he could see what was going to happen next, now she'd got hers, and she muttered "oh all right then, give me a sec" and Guy was going to...going to...and then Sue White thrust again, hard, once , twice and said, "fucking come, already," and slapped him hard on the arse. Guy yelled in relief and came, harder than he fucking ever had, and oh, fucking, fucking hell.

 

He probably set a world record getting his clothes on when she finally got around to untying him. Getting cleaned up would have to wait until he was safely at home. Alone. Guy rubbed at his wrists, looking in vague disbelief at the marks left by the restraints. "No one can ever know," he said.

Sue White mimed zipping her lips closed. "It'll be our secret," she assured him.

She had a glint in her eye he didn't like. "Promise?" he said suspiciously.

"I promise," she said, eyes wide with apparent sincerity, her head bobbing around like one of those toy dogs with wobbly heads people put on their dashboards.

"What's that," Guy said, wobbling his head along. "Are you nodding, or shaking your head or what?"

"I'm agreeing with you, all right?" Sue White said, stopping suddenly, and gazing into the distance, one hand stroking her chin.

"Riiiight," Guy said, still suspicious. He found his coat and put it on. "I'll just be going then," he said, edging towards the door. Sue White nodded blandly, one of those old fashioned cigarette holders drooping from her mouth, a trickle of smoke curling upwards. Her eyes followed it, going a bit cross-eyed.

"I'm going," Guy repeated, opening the door slowly so as not to spook her.

Sue White prowled towards him. Guy quickly nipped outside and then nearly tripped trying to look casually cool as he backed down the path. "Well, bye then," he called.

"Come back anytime you'd like a nice cock up your arse," Sue White called from the doorway, nodding benignly to her neighbours unpacking their grocery shopping from their car. They looked rather shell-shocked. Guy smiled weakly at them as he sidled past, and tried to stride confidently away, but his arse felt rather abused. Sue White had really pounded him. He'd have to check himself out in the mirror when he got home' he couldn't trust anyone else to do it, but over all he felt pretty damn fine, when he thought about it. That was some pretty kinky action there, and no one could say Guy Secretan was boring in the sex department. He tried out one or two of his latest cool moves as he walked, nothing too strenuous, and nodded benignly at the people watching him admiringly.

Oh, yeah, he was the _man._


End file.
